wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Skip
This mii's page is '''protected' because some sabotagers titled him f*ck Skip and wrote skip is a little sh*t who nobody likes.'' Skip '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Club & Wii Party U. Wii Sports Club His skills in Tennis and Boxing are unknown. He only appears as a teammate in Baseball. Not a whole lot is known about him. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, '''Skip is an Expert Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for making 10 edits on "American Miis" articles. *His Japanese name is Sukippu (スキップ). *He is one of the only Miis to have glasses that match his eye color. *Along with Giulia, Pavel, Laura, and Xiaojian, he is often seen in Miiverse pictures. *He is one of the three Miis that appear in the artwork of Mario Chase from Nintendo Land, with the two being Millie and Alice. *He appears as a ghost in Mario Kart 8 and according to his profile, he's American. *'Skip' is the only Expert Mii whose favorite color is blue. *A female version of Skip appears on the Wii U Menu in the Nintendo eShop list commenting. You might come across some new games here! *In "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" Overview Trailer, Skip can be seen racing as Bowser. Gallery File:HNI_0034.jpg|QR Code of Skip. Badge-15-2.png|'Skips Badge (American category) Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-26-58-099_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|'Skip's facial expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-27-10-013_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|'''Skip's facial expressions. WVW69i8b9EEucd37B8.jpg|'Skip' in Mario Kart 8. Wii_Sports_Club_Characters_In_Mario_Kart_8_Deluxe.png|Skip on the Waiting Lobby in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Miiverseworld2.JPG|'Skip' on the Wii U Miiverse loading screen Skip.jpg Skip.png Miiverse thumb.JPG|'Skip' in a Miiverse artwork, first on the left talking with Laura. Welcome10.png|'Skip' on the Wii U Miiverse loading screen, upper right. Miiverse-mascots.jpg|'Skip' in another Miiverse artwork, upper left. NL_Chasemarioart.png|'Skip' (Blue Toad) chasing a Mii with the Mario suit with Millie and Alice. NL-Toad Mii Artwork.png|Another artwork of Skip (Blue Toad) chasing a Mii with the Mario suit with Millie and Alice. IMG 1308.jpg|'Skip' is on the left with Barbara (Middle) and Maria (Right). SkipMaria.png|'Skip' watching bowling with Maria. WiiU-N3DS SuperSmashBros MiiFighterCostume-Monkeyt char 01.jpg|'Skip' in an artwork for Super Smash Bros 4. 1532042926163654392336.jpg Wii_sports_club_families_the_cramers_by_robbieraeful_dajnwq7-250t.jpg|Chris with Skip and Susie. IMG 1576.jpg IMG 1863.jpg IMG 1898.jpg Jose and Skip.jpg IMG 2108.jpg IMG 2163.jpg IMG 2181.jpg IMG_2345.jpg IMG 2541.jpg IMG_2690.jpg|'Skip' with Zi-Kai and Jesús. IMG_2691.jpg|Leonel with Jesús and Skip. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(37).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(42).jpg IMG 2856.jpg 4- Expert-0.jpg IMG_2930.jpg|Dunbar with Leonel and Skip IMG_2969.jpg|Zi-Kai with Giulia and Skip IMG_20190211_091232.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(158).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(159).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(160).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(161).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(162).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(163).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(164).jpg CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club Category:Male Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:American Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Mii Category:Blue Males Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Left handed Category:Bronze haired Miis